


Royal Summons

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [125]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa is accustomed to being obeyed.





	Royal Summons

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 545: Royal. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Royal Summons

~

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Er, excuse me?” 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. “We aren’t your subjects to be commanded, Mother,” he said flatly. “We’re adult men who are under no obligation to obey your…royal decree.” 

Clearly taken aback, Narcissa blinked. “Dear me, I suppose I did sound rather demanding just then.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to command—”

“Nevertheless, you did,” said Draco. 

Inclining her head, Narcissa exhaled. “I apologise,” she said stiffly. “I’d appreciate it if you would both accompany Kreacher to the Manor.”

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Finally, Harry nodded. “We’ll consider it.” 

~

Drawing her wand, Narcissa levitated Kreacher towards her. She turned towards the Floo, then hesitated. “I can send an elf to clean this place—”

“Mother, please!”

“Sorry.” Entering the Floo, Narcissa waited until Kreacher was in, too, before saying, “I hope to see you both soon.” 

Once she was gone, Draco exhaled, his shoulders sagging. “Sorry about that. When Mother gets difficult, she often begins acting like she’s royal.” 

Hugging him, Harry said, “It’s okay.” He chuckled. “This place could use tidying up.” 

Draco sighed. “Do we have to go?” he whispered. 

“No.” Harry tightened his grip. “It’s your choice.” 

~


End file.
